It Begins Tonight
by udon'tknowmebutiknowme
Summary: Rewrite of when Jess comes back and asks Rory to live with him, only MY way. Jes and Rory and maybe some LoreleiLuke later on. enjoy and pretty please w cherries on top, review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a rewrite of when Jess asks Rory to live with him at her dorm and she turns him away. I hated that and anyone with any sense should rewrite it, also they should rewrite _Keg! Max!_ That sucked to. (Sorry Amy).

Chapter One

Rory saw him at her door. He was back. Again. And this time she wasn't going to stand there like an idiot as he drove away. She was going to make him stay.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, it came out harsher thenshe meant it and noticed him wince.

"I wanted to see you…talk to you" He stammered, she had never seen him nervous before. He had always covered everything up so well.

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why do you keep coming back just to leave again? Why can't you just go and stay _gone_?" She said more loudly. She marched into her dorm room and he followed her.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. You have no idea. If I could take it all back, do it over, I swear to you I would. I'm different now. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't before, but you can now. I promise you." Rory stood there shaking her head slowly, she couldn't believe this. She trusted him, still, even after all of this, she trusted him. She just wasn't sure if she should let him in again, he had hurt her so many times before.

"Rory. Please. I…I love you," He said. She raised her head to look into his chocolate brown eyes and jumped. (A/N: figuratively people, not literally)

"I love you Jess," He smiled, really smiled and she smiled back. She had missed his smile. She closed the space between them and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Jess pulls back suddenly, "Come with me."

"What?" Rory laughed, she thought he was joking. Then she notices the hope quickly replaced by disappointment in his eyes. "But…I mean…really?"

"Of course. We should be together. I want to come home where you do. I don't want to have to wait to see you." She smiles at his sweetness but she's still unsure. "We'll work, live together, be together. It'll be perfect." He pleads.

"Okay," She replies softly.

She pulls him close again and kisses him slowly. She starts to back into her room and Jess pulls back.

"Rory? Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've waited for this for a year, I'm sure." She smiles and he kisses her again.

They go into her room and Rory bangs the door shut with her palm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on Jess, we should get it," Rory pleaded. She was hanging on to his arm like that would help the situation.

"Ror, it's only the second place we've seen," Jess said exasperated.

"_So_?"

"So, you don't get the second apartment you see," He somehow withheld the 'duh' that he desperately wanted to say.

"But it's perfect!"

"What makes this particular one perfect?"

"It's mainly white which means there aren't any funky colors," Listing them off on her fingers. "It has some windows but not too many so we won't be sitting in an oven; it's not too small, a nice size master bedroom and another good sized room for guests. Plus it has a big bathroom; huge closets, which is good cuz I've got alota clothes; and it's not too expensive," She took a large breath of air. "Should I go on?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Putting up his hands in surrender. "We can get it."

"Really?" Rory squealed.

"Yeah, I…I think you're right"

"_Duh_. It's taken you two years to figure that out?" Rory replied laughing.

"Three" (a/n: it has been three right? Second season, third, and they're in the 4th…)

"Well, since when have you been Mr. Honesty?"

"You must've rubbed off on me."

"Guess so," She kissed him lightly and sighed. "We have to fill out paperwork now, don't we?"

"Oh. Right. Hey, how are you gonna pay for it? Cuz I can cover both of us."

"No need, my grandparents gave me ten thousand dollars for a congratulations-for-finishing-your-first-year-of-college."

"Nice. You sure you wanna spend it on that though?"

"What else would I use it for?" Rory said laughing.

"I dunno…" He trialed off.

"There's nothing I'd rather spend it on," Rory said taking his hand. Jess smiled a little, for a minute he was worried-and Rory could tell.

"Good." She smiled back at him and he was doubly reassured. (a/n: I don't know if that's right but oh well, but if it really doesn't make sense please tell me!)

"Babe, I'll be back in two weeks," Jess said into Rory's hair. When he told her he had to go back to New York for a while to pack his stuff and get permission to write in New Haven from his boss, she kind of…well, flipped. To put it nicely.

"Two whole weeks?" She wailed against his chest.

"It'll be fine. You're hanging out with Lorelei, remember? And painting the apartment with her, right?" He said, trying to calm her down.

"But…but, what if you don't come back?" She asked quietly.

He wasn't expecting that and pulled her closer to him.

"I _promise_ you, I _promise_ you, in exactly two weeks I'll be back," He told her sincerely.

He wouldn't screw this up. Not again, not after everything that had happened. He was going to _be_ there this time.

"But…who'll make my coffee?" She asked, she wasn't serious but he answered anyway.

"Luke. I made him promise me. _And_ he's bringing the stuff from the diner."

"Really? How'd you get him to agree to that?"

"Me and Lorelei ganged up on him," He replied shrugging

"Really? You and my mom? And no one got killed? I'm impressed."

"Yep, and while we're all calm and quiet, I need to tell you something," Jess said carefully.

"What?" Rory asked, completely unaware.

"I have to go."

"_Now_?"

"Nope," He says and she relaxes in his arms. "Five minutes ago," She hugs him tighter, as if that will stop him from leaving.

"Okay," She sighs, "I love you."

"I love you too," He says sincerely.

She leans up and kisses him slowly and after a minute he starts to pull away. She just pulls him closer. For a few more moments he gives in to it then pulls away.

He gets into his car and waves goodbye. She watches him long after she can't see him anymore.

Rory pulls out her cell phone and dials a number

"Hello?" Jess says.

"Hey," she says softly. She can hear him smirking.

"Hey babe, long time no talk," He jokes.

"Tell me about it…you on your way back yet?" She says both things completely seriously and Jess is taken aback.

"Uh…no…I'll be home in two weeks," He says uncertainly.

"_Why_?" She whined.

"In two weeks I'll be back, I promise,"

"Okay," Rory says smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, the bathroom it going to be this sea green, and what about the kitchen," Lorelei said, showing Rory a pile of paint chips.

"Uh…blue?"

"Al…right," Lorelei threw the non-blue colors onto the floor and held up the others. "Light or dark?"

"Light. Definitely." Rory responded, not looking up from paint chips.

"Then, I think, we should go with…this one," Lorelei dramatically pulls out a pretty sky blue color.

"Ooh, okay!" Rory says taking it in order to take a closer look.

"What about the bedroom? And the living room?"

"Well, one should be left white and the other a dark color…"

"Like and emerald green? Or a midnight blue? Or blood red?" Lorelei asked.

"We already have green and blue and I'm not going to even comment on your last suggestion," Said Rory picking up a dark purple color labeled, 'wizard' (a/n: that's actually the color of my room, I just painted it 'wizard,' funny name for a color, 'eh?)

"How bout something girly? Like pink and lime green?"

"I want this," Rory said giving 'wizard' to her mom.

"Uh uh,"

"Why?" cried Rory.

"Cuz, that's what_ I'm_ painting _my_ room," Lorelei retorted.

"And when did you decide this?"

"When you gave me the paint chip," Lorelei said smugly.

"Too bad, it's gonna be me and Jess' room."

"But…but Jess hates purple!" Lorelei said desperately.

"No he doesn't, he hates yellow, orange and white."

Lorelei stares at her in wonder.

"How the hell do you _know_ that?"

"Oh, uh…he mentioned it once or twice." She evaded.

"Mh mhm," Lorelei said skeptically.

"Hey, why don't we go get paint?" Rory said.

"Oh alright, but don't think you've gotten out of answering me," Lorelei said standing up grabbing the blue, green and purple paint chips.

"Mom, you're forgetting two very important things," Rory said standing up.

"Huh?"

"_Coffee_ and coffee _man_,"

"My god, how could I forget that? LUKEY!" She bellowed.

"WHAT?" Luke called back.

"COME HERE!"

"_What_?" Luke asked walking into the room.

"Is that any way to treat your nephew's girlfriend's mom?"

Luke immediately softened, even though Lorelei was only kidding. "Sorry Lorelei, it's just…"

"What?" Lorelei asked concerned.

"Well, the stupid _sink_ was _leaking_, but now it's just shooting out _water_ and now the sink's _clogged_ and it's going all over the _floor_, so now the _floor's_ all wet!" He ranted angrily.

"You _flooded_ my bathroom?" Rory asked Luke in disbelieving shock. "He _flooded_ my bathroom!" She said to Lorelei in disbelieving anger.

"Luke," Lorelei said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"What?"

"You were supposed to fix a leaky faucet, not flood my daughter's new bathroom,"

"What are we going to _do_?" Rory interrupted as Luke opened his mouth to retort.

"We are calling a plumber." Lorelei stated matter-of-factly.

"Ooh, good, idea. I'm gonna find the phone book," Rory said rushing out of the room.

"Lorelei, I can do it," Luke protested.

"I know baby, but we're going to get a little teeny bit of help," Lorelei said as if talking to a two year old. Luke just scowled and walked out as Rory came back in, still on her cell phone.

"20 minutes?...okay…great…bye," She hung up the phone and looked expectantly at her mom. "Okay, now what?"

"We're going to Home De-pot to get paint,"

Rory started giggling then bent in half laughing so hard.

"What?" Asked a baffled Lorelei.

"Mom…mom…it's Home _Depot…_not De-pot!" Rory managed to say.

"Since when?"

"Since forever,"

"Why though? Who says?"

"The English language."

"Damn the English language. Anyway, can we go get the paint now and stop mocking mommy?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. What about Luke though?"

"He'll stay and wait for the plumber, somebody has to," Lorelei said. "LUKE! WE'RE GOING TO HOME DE-POT, STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR THE PLUMBER!" She hollered

Luke entered the room smiling. "Did you just say Home De-pot?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I promised to update on Friday or Saturday and I actually am, aren't u proud? Jk. Anyway, I hope you like at and thanks sooo much for the reviews, 'Just A Girl From The Hollow', u rock! If anyone has any ideas for chapter 5, I'd greatly appreciate it cuz I have no clue in hell what'll happen. I've been stuck for like a month. (this story has been in a notebook since June) anyway, on to the story! Enjoy! ; )

udon'tknowmebutiknowme

Chapter 4

"I know call the two hundred and twenty-seventh town meeting to order," Boomed Taylor at a town meeting (a/n: obviously)

"There have been two hundred and twenty-seven of these?" Lorelei whispered to Rory.

"Guess so, Taylor usually isn't wrong about this type of thing,"

"Taylor really needs a woman," Lorelei replied and Rory nodded in agreement. "Hey, how many of these do you think Luke's been to?"

"I dunno…5?"

"Oh, it was more than _that_," Lorelei said shocked.

"There was the one where he brought Nicole…"

"The one where they tried to kick Jess out…"

"The one where…"

"Ex-_cuse_ me ladies, would you like us to stop so you can continue your conversation?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"Yeah, that'd be great Taylor, so then there was when they…" Lorelei is again cut off by Taylor.

"_That_ was a rhetorical question Lorelei," Taylor said waggling his finger at her.

"Sorry Taylor," Rory said before Lorelei could cause any more damage.

"So, on tonight's agenda…ah ha, here it is," Trailing a finger down his list. "Now, our first issue at hand is the newly reformed Rory/Jess relationship," Taylor said calmly.

Rory's head jerks up and Lorelei is staring at Taylor in shock.

"Wait a second, how can me and Jess' relationship be an issue at the _town_ _meeting_?" Rory cries loudly.

"Well, if the town disapproves of the relationship then…" Taylor waves his hand as if Rory should see what would happen.

"Then _what_?"

"Then you will, of course, break it off." Taylor said, you could practically here the word 'duh' in his voice.

Just as Lorelei opens her mouth to speak, Rory jumps up and runs out.

That just makes Lorelei even madder.

In the Stars Hollow streets

Rory is running desperately through the streets of Stars Hollow looking for someone.

At last she reaches the diner and lets herself in using the extra key above the door.

"LUKE!" She hollered the second she stepped inside the quiet diner. When she got no answer she ran upstairs and urgently pounded on the apartment door. "LUKE!" She screamed again.

"What is so goddamn important Lorel…" He stops short when he sees Rory in his doorway, instead of Lorelei, who he was expecting.

"Luke, you gotta help me, the…the town's gonna make me and Jess break up.

"WHAT?"

"I know, so could you convince them otherwise please? They're voting now!"

"Why I'm gonna…"

But Rory didn't get a chance to hear what he was going to do because Luke marched down the stairs and out of the diner with Rory at his heels.

At the town meeting

Lorelei got up, fuming and started giving the town a piece of her mind.

"Who the _hell_ do you people think you are? You are you to decide who a _nineteen_ year old can date? She's not friggin five anymore! Hell, she's _my_ daughter and I can't do that! And I'd be a pretty crappy mom-or friend-to try to!" She pauses briefly to breathe. "You must have known Rory hasn't been the same since he left her, and…"

"And what if he does it again?' Babbette calls.

"Because he's different now, he grew up in the past year and he's got a steady job, plus he's madly in love with Rory, and so is she. It's been so friggin hard for them already, why do you have to make it even harder?"

"She…she loves him?" Miss Patty asked quietly.

"Yea. She does."

"Oh my god!" Babbette cried.

"She's in love!" Miss Patty said happily. Her and Babbette ran towards Lorelei at the same moment and immediately started asking questions.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone in their seats!" Taylor called.

"Ahh, shut up Taylor," Babbette called over her shoulder back at him.

That stunned him into silence.

Just then Luke barged in, Rory right behind him.

"Who the hell do you people think you are? Huh? You think you can just…" Luke started, but Lorelei cut him off.

"Uh…Luke? They kinda…" Now Luke cut Lorelei off.

"Hold on a sec, you think you can just decide who everyone can date?"

"LUKE!" Lorelei yelled to get his attention.

"WHAT?" He yelled back, even though they were only about ten feet away from each other.

"The town isn't gonna make them break up!"

"Wha…then…why'd Rory…" He trialed off looking confused.

"As soon as Rory left I started screaming at them and they changed their minds." Lorelei stated with her hands on her hips.

"O…oh…uh…coffee anyone?"

Every hand in the dance hall goes up, except for Taylor of course. Lorelei and Rory put up both hands. Luke just sighs.

"Alright, diner's open, lets go," Luke says tiredly.

A/N: hope u liked the chapter. Oh, and while I was writing this I had an idea for the beginning of chapter 5, and normally once I start a chapter I'll get more ideas as I continue. _But_ I still would love some ideas for later chapters cuz after 5 I'm gonna be stuck and I was thinking about just wrapping it up and posting some of my other stories, unless of course, u review and give me some more ideas. hint hint lol

udon'tknowmebutiknowme


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come _on_, Rory! **I want coffee**!" Lorelai called back to her daughter.

"Mom, I lost my shoe _three blocks_ ago and have been trying to put it on _and_ keep up with you since then," Rory said irritably.

"So?" Lorelai asks.

"_So_, I've been practically _running_ down the streets wearing only _one_ shoe for the past _three blocks_!"

"_So_?" Lorelai asks again.

"Have I mentioned how much a hate you recently?"

"Oh, you could never hate me, you love me too much," Lorelai scoffed.

"Not right now I don't," Rory said and pretended to stop into Luke's where she stopped dead in her tracks. "Jess!" She yelled and ran into Jess' arms.

"Glad to see me I assume," Jess said into Rory's hair. "Hey Lorelai, How ya doin?"

Lorelai took a sip of the coffee she had just poured herself from behind the counter.

"Everything's crazy actually. The trial run at the Dragonfly is in a week so everything's pretty hectic…hey, are you coming?"

"Uh…to what?" Jess asks confused.

"The trial run. Of the Dragonfly." Lorelai said as if he was slow. Jess, thank god, did not seem to take offense.

"Oh, yea. Of course I'm coming. Wouldn't miss it." Jess replied.

Rory beamed. He was different. He was actually making polite conversation with her mother.

And her mother was actually making polite conversation _back_.

"So what's on the agenda today?" He asks the two Lorelai's.

"Uh...here for most of the day to help with the last minute stuff for the Dragonfly; and, if you want, I can show you our newly painted and decorated apartment," Rory said.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll help out Luke some more if we're not leaving 'til tonight,"

"Hey! You forgot something!" Lorelai cried.

"And that would be...?" Rory asked.

"You promised to have dinner here with me," Lorelai pouted, just as Luke came out.

"Aww, geeze, what's with the pouting? I haven't done anything!" Luke said and turned on his heel back to the kitchen. Jess and Lorelai smirked.

"Mom, I'm having breakfast with you, can't we do dinner another time?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"And the reason for that is...?" Jess prompted.

"I haven't had dinner with you at Luke's in three months. _That's_ why."

Rory sighed. Jess rolled his eyes.

"Aww, come on. Me, you, Jess and Luke can all have dinner here, then you guys can go to your apartment. It's only, like twenty miles."

"Twenty-two point eight actually." Jess commented. Rory laughed

"H...How the hell do you _know _that?" Lorelai asked in awe. Rory laughed harder.

"I have my ways."

"Which would be...?"

"Yahoo," Rory said.

Jess shot daggers at her with his eyes. Lorelai began to piece the puzzle together.

"Ahh...I know how you know that. Before you two broke up, you looked it up so you could visit her and see how far away your pretty, pretty girlfriend is," Lorelai said, pointing her finger at Jess.

"Uh huh." Rory said, she was still laughing.

Lorelai grinned when she saw Jess scowl.

"Awwww...Flannel Jr. looked it up!" Lorelai mocked.

"I don't wear flannel." Jess said.

"Here we go again," Rory muttered as her mother and boyfriend got into the same debate for about the millionth time.

Rory was hiding in her mother's office.

She had seen Dean; she had gone over and said hi, made some small talk.

Then he went and tried to kiss her.

She'd been hiding ever since.

Well, ever since she told her mom and explained that she was hiding and why.

Lorelai offered to set Luke or Jess on him, but she said she didn't need them to get involved.

So she'd been holed up in Lorelei's office for three hours, filing. Whoopee.

Rory decided to take a break and check her messages.

_"Uh...hey Ror, uh...I'm gonna be in town today. I mean your town...but I guess you're in New Haven now so, uh...your old town. And...Uh...your mom's current town...um...yeah! S-so I was hoping we could talk a little...catch up and...Stuff...Uh...well, I'll be at Luke's at one, so...uh, I hope to...uh...see you there...yeah. Alright. So...bye kid."_

Dimmitt.

Looked like Christopher was back in her life yet again.

Rory checked her watch, it was one fifteen. If she never showed, would e take the hint and leave? No, he'd probably stay until she had to go for dinner, which he of course did not know about, but he'd still be there. And it wasn't like se could get out of it. Plus, she wanted to get rid of him before Lorelai saw him and he screwed everything up again.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," She muttered to herself as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Luke's was swamped. Lane, Luke and Jess were all rushing around like mad people. Lane and Jess kept getting in each others way. Rory glanced around and finally saw Christopher seated at the table in the corner. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey Chris," Rory said softly. She'd given up calling him 'dad' since he had left for his _new _kid.

"Oh, hey kiddo was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Yeah, well, I just got your message."

"No problem. Sit, sit," He motioned so Rory had no choice but to sit across from him.

"Hey," Jess said coming up to them. He kissed her lightly. "What can I get you two?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Chris said, he wasn't used to random people he didn't know coming up and kissing his daughter. (a/n: then maybe he should have been _around _a bit more!)

"Well, some people call me different things. Mainly my name though."

"Which is...?"

"Chris, this is Jess, my boyfriend." Rory interrupted before Chris could retort.

"Oh. Since when?"

"Chris, come on what do you want?" Rory asked. Lane called Jess over and he went to help fix the toaster.

"I wanted to catch up, see how you were doing,"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I'm your father Rory," Chris said, his eyes burning.

"Really? Could've fooled me," Chris was about to reply back but Rory interrupted him ad continued. "I mean, besides walking me down the stairs at that stupid coming out party, what type of fatherly role have you played Christopher? Huh...let's see...o right, _none_,"

"Rory! I did the best I could! And would you _please_ call me 'dad'?"

"No."

"What's with this attitude? You've never cared that I haven't been around too much, what's going on?"

"What's 'going on' is that I'm sick of you coming back whenever you feel like playing the father bit and then screwing stuff up then fucking _leaving_. You have never been there for me _or_ mom, and we deserve better than you. And we do have someone who's there for us. Someone who was around a bit more, and actually acted like he was my dad,"

"Oh yeah? Who? Who was soo much better than me and played the dad part better?"

"Luke did," Luke's head jerked up from the counter when he heard this. Jess stopped mid-pour.

"Yeah. Right," Chris scoffed.

"Yes he did. Where were you when I had the chicken pox and he made me mashed potatoes for a week? Where were you when mom broke her leg and he had to drive us everywhere for weeks? Where were you when he made me a coffee cake and balloons for my sixteenth birthday? What about when Grandpa had a heart attack and Luke had to drive mom to the hospital? Where the hell were _you_? What the hell were _you_ doing?" Rory yelled. "Luke has been a better father to me then you ever could have been. So go, it's what you do best, _go_. Leave. But this time don't come back begging for forgiveness, cuz I'm not doing that shit any more,"

Chris stood and stormed out.

Luke slowly walked over to her table.

"You...you remembered all that stuff?" He asked.

"Luke how could I not? I meant everything I just said to that jerk. You've always been there for me and my mom. He hasn't. And know he knows it."

Luke awardly pulled her into a hug. Babbette and Miss Patty who had been sitting at the counter clapped. Soon everyone else did too and Luke started to yell.

"HEY! This is a diner, EAT!"

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to update, nine days i know. i prolly would've killed me too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's chapter 6, hope u like it!**

**discliamer: **i own squat (is that a word...?) anyway, the point is that i do not own gilmore girls and if u think i do,then ur an idiot cuz if i DID own it then jess and rory would've ended up together, lorelai would've never slept with Chis, luke and lorelai would end up together AND the series wouldn't have ended.

Chapter 6

"So, that was quite a show," Jess whispered in her ear. Rory hadn't noticed him come up behind her.

"Ugh…I can't believe he came here. With the trial run, the new apartment, and Dean, I so did not need him on top of all of that,"

"Dean?" Jess asked confusedly.

'_Shit_,' Rory thought to herself. She hadn't wanted to bother Jess with that little bit of information.

"Uh…yeah…he kind of…uh…"

"What did he do this time?" Jess asked, trying to stay calm.

"He…um…he tried to kiss me," Rory said softly. She cut Jess off before he could explain exactly how he would kill Dean, "It was no big deal, and nothing happened or anything, I just hid in my mom's office and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm still gonna kill him," Jess said angrily.

"Jess, no. Let me handle it. I've wanted to say a few things to him for a while now," Rory answered, trying to calm Jess down. Jess exhaled heavily.

"Fine. But if he tries anything ever again, I get to kill him, agreed?"

"Thank you Jess," I smiled sweetly up at him. Jess pecked me, refilled my coffee and left to pick up his order.

Rory was smiling and sipping her coffee when Lane came up with her burger and fries.

"Yay! I'm so proud of you!" Lane squealed, setting my food in front of me.

"Huh?" Rory asked as she took a fry.

"Gosh, you're turning into your monosyllabic boyfriend!"

"Sorry. Now, why are you proud of me?" Rory asked again.

"Be_cause _you finally told Chris that he was such an _awful_ dad, and told Luke how you think that _he_ was such a great dad to you. Plus, you did it all at once!" Lane said happily.

"Oh."

"Hopeless," Lane muttered shaking her head, "So what was that I heard about Dean?"

"Oh...nothing...um...he tried to kiss me," Rory said quietly.

"What? I'm gonna kill him. No! I'll set Luke on him! Yeah, remember when he put him in that headlock? And if Luke doesn't do him in, then I'll set Jess on him, and hey, what do you-"

"LANE!"

"What?" Lane asked confused.

"I'm going to handle this; there will be no Luke or Jess interference, okay?" Rory said firmly.

"Bu...But" Lane tried to protest

"NO! I'm going to do this myself,"

"Fine."

"Thank you, now I going to go, Mom needs me," Rory said.

"Don't forget your burger,"

Rory laughed, "Yeah, that'll happen," Lane giggled too.

"See you later," Lane said and went to take someone else's order

**A/N: yes, i know it was short, but the next one will be longer, promise. oh, and i finally got a BETA, thank u soooooo much Cat. and i wanted to thank Curley-Q and gilmorefanforever for ur great reviews, u guys rock!**


End file.
